Merry Christmas
by Devilangel11795
Summary: one shot the gaurdians have a christmas party please please R&R!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**( Amu's pov )**

It was december 23 two days before christmas. Today was the last day of school before break. And tommro christmas eve the gaurdians oh and kukai are having a

christmas party.

Today me and Rima are going to the mall to get the person we got a presant. Where doing a secreat santa. Rima got yaya and guess who i got? YEP tadase-kun.

( wow no one saw that coming!? lol ) I wonder what im going to get him?

As i was walking to school like i do every day it was getting very cold since it was december. They said it might snow this week we might have a white christmas!

"AHH CHU"!! Ran snezzed

"Are you catching a cold ran?" Suu asked concerned

" No im fine am just cold thats all." She said not wanting suu to worry.

" Were almost at school any way so we wont be in the cold for much longer." Miki said

" Yah dont worry."

" Hinamori-san!" I heard a ver familar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Tadase-kun running to me with a bright warm smile on his.

" Hey Tadase-kun!"

" Hi Hinamori-san! Im glad i cought up to you." "Are you going to the Christmas party?" he asked

" Yah of chorse!"

" great " he smiled at me and we started walking

We were right infront of the school, cant waiting to get in and out of this cold!

As we were walking into the class room everyone was all exsited about christmas and break. We went over to talk to Rima who was surrounded by her "Fan boys"

They cleared a way as soon as they saw us making our way over.

"Hey Rima"

"Hello Mashio-san"

" Hey guys hey how long are we staying here before we go decoraite the royal garden for the party?" Rima asked us

" Well were here for the first two periods. But were not doing anything since its the last day before break." Tadase anwsered

" Sounds fine to be." Rima said in her usawal tone.

"Do we have all the decorations?"

" Yah there all stored in the royal garden the same place were the outside lights were." He told me

" MERRY CHRISTMAS CLASS." sensai said cheerfuly.

**( After class in the royal garden )**

Me tadase-kun and Rima were all walking to the royal garden. The out side of it was alredy decorated in christmas lights, and so were the trees next to it. The door had

a wearth on it that had a red bow on it.

As we walked through the door. Nagihiko and yaya were sitting at the table waiting for us.

"hey" Nagihiko said waveing

" Yahoo " yaya shouted

"Hey guys" we all said

"HEY HEY are all of you about ready to get this place ready for a party?!" yaya asked jumping up and down.

"Yah" we all shouted

Me and Nagihiko went to go get the things in storage. There were three boxes full! ( idk if thats alot? )

we put garlin all up and we put wreaths annd a christmas tree one of the most beautiful ones i had ever seen!

"WOW!" " isent it so beautiful? i said to tadase-kun

" Yah!" " I think Christmas is the most beautiful times of the year." Tadase said smiling at me

I think i blushed a little bit but i agred with him it is.

Rima tapped me on the shoulder saying its time to go.

I forgot me and Rima are going shopping for our gifts.

Me and Rima said our goodbyes and was on our way

First we stopped at at Rimas house because she had to get changed and get money.

Then we went to my house for the same reasons.

After we left my house we started to walk to the mall.

" So what are you getting yaya?"

" oh i think im going to get her a teddy bear and those ribbons she loves to put in her hair so much." Rima said

" So what are you going to get tadase-Kun?" she asked

" Hmm to tell you the truth i really dont now?" ( ME-huh i really dont now either ohh well ill think of something!? ihope )

" So can you help me out with that rima?"

" Yah of chorse!"

" ARIGOTO RIMA!!"

We were walking into the mall right now and stopped to think of what store to go in?

First we went to this very cute shop.

They had this brown teddy bear with a red ribbion behind its right ear. It was very cute!!

" Hmm what color ribbions should i get for yaya??" " The green and pink ones or the blue and purple ones? ( they came to in a pack )

" Hmm i like the green and pink ones."

" yah me too " she said happly

After Rima paid for her stuff we went to go sit on a bench to think of what i should get tadase-kun?! We sat there for like 10 minutes thinking!

" Hey you no what tadase-kun does like cute things nee??"

" maby i should get him a stuffed animal dog.?"

" Hmm im sure he would love that amu mostly because it was from you."

" thanks rima." i think

So we went into anouther shop ans i found an adorible blond haired dog with pink eyes. ( who does that remind you of?? )

and i also bought a card for him that said time for giving on the front and on the inside it said i hope you this gift is as special as you are

Then i wrought Merry Christmas Tadase-kun

love Amu

"Amu your gift is so sweet and adorible!!" Rima said loving it

" you think so?" I hope so"

We left the mall and it was about 6:00. By the time we got to my house it was 6:30 So i insisted that my mom bring Rima home since it was getting dark.

Me and Rima sat in the back seat because i wasent going to make her go home alone. It was quit until my mom brock the silence.

" So did you girls get what you wanted?"

" Yah and it was really fun we both said."

" Thats great!" my mom said

We arrived at Rimas house moments later. I walked her to her door but before she could her mom did.

" Did you to walk all the way her at this hour?" her mom asked worried

" No my mom drove us here." I said calming her down

" Ohh ok good well make sure you thank your mom for me ok amu-chan."

" will do "

" see you Rima bye mrs, Mashio-san"

" Later amu " Rima said

I got into the front seat of the car and we drove off.

" Rimas mom said thank you for driving her home."

" Oh that was no problem."

" So tommoros your Christmas party for your gaurdians club?" my mom asked me

" Yah thats why me and Rima went shopping today."

"Ohh"

We got to our house and i said hi to papa and Ami then i went upstairs to my room.

Hmm im not tired so i guess ill wrape the presant now. Well im only putting it in a bag cuz i suck at wraping gifts but still.

The bag was red,green,and gold Christmas colors duh! I put the gift and card in the bag and then i put white tisshu paper in it.

It looked pretty nice to me so i put it on my desk and lyed on my bed to watch t.v.

It was around 10:00 when i fell asleep.

It was 9:30 when i woke up. I got out of bed and took a long shower and got ready for the day. It was break so i had no school. But today was also the day of the party i cant wait!!!

but the party doesent start untill 4:00 ugh.

Im going to meet Rima and yaya at the park at 3:30. So I still had about 4 hours. I went down staries to get some breakfest.

As always Ami was singing and papa was taking pictures and mama was watching amazed god she sings the same song every day.

I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cerial. and i sat at the table and started eating. After i was done i went upstaires and watched t.v .

**( later )**

It was 3:10 so it was about time to head over to the park i was meeting them at. I grabbed my gift and said bye to my parents and left.

I saw Rima sitting on a park i saw Yaya walking towrd us.

"Hey Rima, Hey Yaya"

" Hey Amu"

"Yahoo!"

"You both ready to get going?" Rima asked

"YAH" me and Yaya said exsitedly and started walking to the royal garden

When we got there Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun and kukai were alredy there.

"Yahoo guys" yaya shouted

HEY me and rima said to them

"Whats up" Nagihiko asked

"Hello" Tadase-kun said

"Yo" Kukai said with a thums up

We took our gifts and put them under the tree were the others had.

For about an hour we all talked about what were doing for christmas, dance and play some games.

All the charas "PRESANT TIME" they all shouted

We all went over to the gifts we bought to give them to the person we got.

Rima went to give Yaya her gift and yaya gave rimas to her.

yaya opended her gift first. Yaya yelled when she first saw the bear

" AWWW its so cute!!! I love the ribbions too i needed some"

" Thanks so much Rima-chii!!!!OK Nows its your turn!!!

" Alright Alrightt rima said opening her gift.

It was the 3 most recent Gag manga she needed

"Ohh!! Thanks so much yaya!

( next was kukai and Nagihiko )

Kukai opened his presant and it was the video game with all his fav sports on it

"Yahh!! i really wanted this thanks nagihiko!"

"No problem"

Nagi's turn

Nagihiko openeed his presant it was a set of books he really wanted!

"You said you really wanted them but you didnt have enough money to buy them."

"Thanks kukai" esaid happly.

**Now for the moment you have been waiting for! **

Every one was on the other side of the room talking about there gifts and stuff.

" Umm Tadase-kun I hope you like it" I said handing him the presant.

" Same goes for me Hinamori-san" he said giving me the gift.

Tadase-kun opened his gift first he took it out of the bag and a smile grew on his face.

" This is really cute Hinamori-san I love it!" he said smiling

" Really you dont think its to girly or anything."

" Of chorse not i love it! Now open yours!"

It was a red and gold long box. I took off the ribbion and lifted up the top. And there was the most beautiful silver braclet i had ever seen. It had 4 charms a heart spade clover and dimand on it. And beside the braclet there were three clips a spade clover and dimand that match the one tadase had given to her before.

"Oh..My...God tadase-kun this is so beautiful i love it sooo much!!" I felt a tear in my eye. I took the braclet and put it on my wrist to see how it looked!

" Im really glad you liked it" he said with a smile just as big and bright as hers

" Theres one more thing i wanted to give you Hinamori-san. Tadase-kun said.

" Huh?"

Before i new it his face was just an inch away from mine

**" I LOVE YOU HINAMORI-SAN!"** he said as his lips touched mine as my cheeks turned bright red but i didnt care i was shoched but i kissed him back.

we both pulled away due to us needing to breath. When he caught his breath he said

" Merry Christmas hinamori-san"

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back

" I LOVE YOU TOO TADASE-KUN!!" i said as a tear slid down my face.

little did they now Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,and Kukai were stading across the room watching. They all had a huge smile on there face then sighing finally!!

~ _**Fin ~**_


End file.
